A great deal of research is currently underway to develop treatments and cures for viral infections in humans and in animals. Notably the incidence of AIDS and ARC in humans is increasing at an alarming rate. The five year survival rate for those with AIDS is dispiriting and AIDS patients, whose immune systems have been seriously impaired by the infection, suffer from numerous opportunistic infections including Kaposi's sarcoma and Pneumocystis carninii pneumonia. No cure for AIDS is known and current treatments are largely without adequate proof of efficacy and have numerous untoward side effects. Fear of the disease has resulted in social ostracism of and discrimination against those having or suspected of having the disease.
The present invention relates to compounds that are useful as antiviral agents. More specifically this invention relates to macrocyclic difluorostatone derivatives that are useful as inhibitors of retroviral proteases required for replication, such as the HIV-1 and HIV-2 viral proteases, the prevention or treatment of infection by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), and the treatment of consequent pathological conditions such as the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) in mammals capable of being infected with HIV virus.